magia_galaxia_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Daydream Skytrain
|kanji = 空奏列車|singer(s) = Hirayama Emi|album = Cover Song Collection 1}} |空奏列車}}is a cover song sung by Hirayama Emi, Kohikaze Sora's seiyuu. The original was sung by IA and Hatsune Miku. Lyrics Credit for the English lyrics go to Rachie Romaji= miraisen kaijō reimei naida shikai HAZE sā itchokusen ni ugatte kyō mo fuanteina shōrai e asu asatte bokura donna kibō o daite ireba ikite irareru no ka nante iwareru no ka wakatten datte konna yume no nai diagram de sekai wa mō kimari ni kitte tsukareru wa kedo ima wa asu o sekashite mukau wa kitto risō o egaita mirai no sekai e to hashiridaseba tomarenu sa ima sora ga utau nara chigau konnan janai yo ashita mata ashita tomarenai boku no egaku shōrai wa mō matte irare nai wa taigai wa aimaina iro aimaina ima made o furikaette shimaenai wa mō naite irarenai wa kakinarase Stand out seikai nante mō nai ya mirai wa bokura no mono jidai ni sotte nagareru dake no ima ja natsu o nogashite shimau wa isso kibō o negatta mirai no sekai e to kaze ni natte shimae mukau asu no sora ga utaenu nara wakatterun datte konna kitai shitatte (yeah… wow…) “boku wa boku da”tte ijippattatte kaze ni natte shimau yo boku no uta egaku sekai no ue iki o kirashitatte (yeah… wow…) hitotsu no shūten ga mitsukatta ima kaze ni natte shimae yo bokura wakatten datte konna yume no nai diagram de sekai wa mō kimari ni kitte tsukareru wa kedo ima wa asu o sekashite mukau wa kitto risō o egaita mirai no sekai e to hashiridaseba tomarenu sa ima sora ga utau naraba na na na… na na na… na na na… na na na… |-|Kanji= 未来線 海上 黎明 凪いだ視界 HAZE さぁ 一直線に穿って 今日も不安定な将来へ 明日明後日僕ら どんな希望を 抱いていれば 生きていられるのか なんていわれるのか わかってんだって こんな夢の無い ダイヤグラムで 世界はもう 決まりに切って 疲れるわ けど今は 明日を急かして向かうわ きっと理想を描いた 未来の世界へと 走り出せば止まれぬさ 今空が歌うなら 違うこんなんじゃないよ 明日また明日止まれない 僕の描く将来はもう待っていられ ないわ 大概は曖昧な色 曖昧な今までを 振り返ってしまえないわ もう泣いていられないわ 掻き鳴らせ Stand out 正解なんてもう 無いや未来は 僕らのもの 時代に沿って流れる だけの今じゃ 夏を逃してしまうわ いっそ希望を願った 未来の世界へと 風になってしまえ 向かう明日の空が 歌えぬなら わかってるんだって こんな期待したって (yeah… wow…) 『僕は僕だ』って 意地張ったって 風になってしまうよ僕の歌 描く世界の上 息を切らしたって (yeah… wow…) 一つの終点が 見つかった今 風になってしまえよ僕ら わかってんだって こんな夢の無い ダイヤグラムで 世界はもう 決まりに切って 疲れるわ けど今は 明日を急かして向かうわ きっと理想を描いた 未来の世界へと 走り出せば止まれぬさ 今空が歌うならば na na na … na na na … na na na … na na na … |-|English= The line where the sky meets the sea Is where our train runs free Hey, despite the haze that clouds our vision We’ll push on and keep reaching The days and nights keep passing by I wonder how to get through life What kind of dreams should I hold inside me? How will people see me? For god’s sake, yes I know this world we live in is limiting, fate is supreme There’s no room for dreams I’m sick of its schemes, but hey this is me! Shooting past today, I may be crazy Running towards nothing real, an ideal I believe Nothing can stop me, just look at me go I know if the sky sang for me though… Oh no, I can’t stop it anymore It just keeps moving forward Towards tomorrow, can’t back out now The future’s mine to take now There’s no use looking back At the boring life that I’ve had My world is now in technicolour I won’t cry now not ever Stand up and stand out There’s no right and wrong In this hour the future is ours But if we just focus on things that annoy us We might miss the stars If we’re gonna waste the summer Might as well we make them remember Just what we can be We’ll race to the future with all of our dreams In case our sky just can’t sing Of course I know these hopes Might go up in smoke (yeah… whoa) And how “I’ll stay the same” They might just hate me This melody might fly up and fade away Although it took this long We stood and stayed strong (yeah… whoa) Because now that we know We know where to go Let’s fly above, become the wind and push on For god’s sake, yes I know this world we live in is limiting, fate is supreme There’s no room for dreams I’m sick of its schemes, but hey this is me! Shooting past today, I may be crazy Running towards nothing real, an ideal I believe Nothing can stop me, just look at me go I know if the sky sang for me though… na na na … na na na … na na na … na na na … Category:Cover Songs Category:Songs Category:Music